Harry Potter and The Great Disturbance
by Matasuma
Summary: It all comes to Harry all so quickly. With some of the things that are to come he can handle but with most of it, he isn't able to or will he be able to?
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and  
The Great Disturbance  
  
Disclaimer Note (I own nothing but the plot).  
  
Chapter 1 It all Begins  
  
August 2nd  
  
It was raining outside when Harry walked though the front door, drenched all over.  
"I'm back!" yells Harry. Petunia comes out of the kitchen and notices a drenched young man.  
"Well aren't you all wet." Says Petunia in a sweet voice. Harry was still adjusting to his aunt's new behavior. Ever since she got into a car accident, she has never been the same.  
"Where is Uncle Vernon and Dudley at?" asks Harry.  
"They left about five minutes ago. Dudley wanted to watch a movie." Says Petunia. 'So here we are, all alone, just the two of us." Petunia says as she walks towards Harry.  
"Uh...What are you doing?" asks Harry as he walks backwards into the door. Petunia comes right in front of Harry and wraps her arm around Harry's waist. She brings him closer and starts kissing him passionately on the lips. Harry jumped at first but started kissing back, unable to stop himself. The broke the kiss a few minutes later and stared at each other passionately. They dashed up the stairs and into the bathroom. Petunia turns the shower on and rips off Harry's clothes. Harry stands there naked, staring at his aunt. Petunia closes the bathroom door and locks it.  
"I've wanted to do this to you for such a long time." Says Petunia. The steam was making everything hard to see. Harry had to take off his glasses because he couldn't see a thing out of the. Petunia went down on her knees and started doing something he thought would never happen. Harry's legs felt weak as if he was about to collapse. Harry grabbed onto the sink counter and the wall to keep himself from falling. After he thought he could keep his balance, he grabbed Petunia's head and moved it back and forth, making Petunia go faster.  
"I'm going to explode!" Harry yells. Petunia goes even faster till Harry explodes. Petunia swallowed everything Harry shot out. Petunia then stands up, taking off her clothes. Harry admired what stood in front of her. He notices every beginning outline of wrinkles, her average sized breasts, and her pussy.  
"Do you like what you see?" says Petunia.  
"Yeah," says Harry with a big smile on his face. Petunia grabs Harry's shoulders and pushes him down to his knees. She then grabbed Harry's head and shoves him into her pussy. Harry started licking and sucking her clit. After a few minutes of doing that, Harry started tongue fucking her. Harry heard her moan. Harry stopped tonguing her and they both entered the shower. Petunia lies down on her back, spreading her legs open. Harry looks at the invitation and takes it in amazement. Harry lies on top of her and takes in her intoxicating scent.  
"Are you sure about this?" asks Harry.  
"Start fucking me! Don't ask questions!" yells Petunia. At the sudden outburst from his aunt, he thrust his body in an upward motion, inserting his dick where his aunt wanted him to. Harry started going slow at first but then he was going faster and faster. His aunt grabbed the side of the tub and moaned extremely loud.  
"I'm going to explode again!" yells Harry as beads of sweat tinkle down his face. Petunia pushes Harry out of her and puts his dick into her mouth just as Harry started to climax. So Harry exploded in her mouth once again. Petunia wiped everything clean, got dressed, unlocked the door, and went downstairs into the kitchen. Harry sat up, washed off, and went to his room and went to sleep. Later on during the night, Harry heard something tapping on his window. Harry got up, walked over to his window and noticed that it was Hedwig. Harry opens the window and Hedwig flies in, dropping a letter on Harry's bed. Harry then heard a voice coming from downstairs.  
"God damn owl! I'm sick and tired of hearing that damn owl every night. I'm going to teach that boy a lesson that he'll never forget!" roars Uncle Vernon. Harry could hear his uncle pounding his way up the stairs with his Aunt Petunia right behind him.  
"Please Vernon, you need to calm down. Why don't you come to bed with me? Then you don't have to worry about Harry's owl." Says Petunia as she walks up the stairs towards Vernon.  
"Why do you always defend him!?" yells Vernon. Vernon turns around and punches Petunia in the temple. All Vernon could see was Petunia falling down the stairs. Petunia hits her head numerous times on the stairs and the wall. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Vernon hears a loud cracking sound coming from Petunia. Vernon runs down the stairs and yells at Petunia.  
'Are you okay!? Please answer me!" Vernon starts crying and picks up Petunia's body and sets her body on the couch. Vernon runs to Harry's room. Harry jumps surprised.  
"What are you doing in my room!" yells Harry.  
"You...You...You...You killed her. You killed her and now I'm going to make you pay!" yells Vernon.  
'What are you talking about! I haven't killed anyone!" yells Harry. Vernon walks slowly towards Harry while Harry walks backwards and hits a wall in his room. Harry realizes that he is stuck in a corner with no escape.  
"Dudley! Get your ass in here right now!" yells Vernon. Harry could hear Dudley running down the hall and saw Dudley with a big smile on his face as soon as he saw Harry trapped in a corner with nowhere to go.  
"What's up dad?" asks Dudley.  
"Harry killed your mom. So now we are going to make him pay." Says Vernon.  
"You mother fucker! You killed my fucking mom! Fucking jealous bitch! Couldn't stand to see me having a mom when you don't have one! You're going to fucking pay!" yells Dudley. Dudley runs over to Harry and punches Harry right in his stomach. Harry falls to his knees while clutching his stomach. Dudley then punches Harry right in his temple, sending Harry's glasses flying towards the window. Harry galls to the floor unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dudley and Vernon's Pleasure C...

Chapter 2 Dudley and Vernon's Pleasure Cruise  
  
Harry wakes up a couple of hours later. He tries to get up but isn't able to. Harry tilts his head up a little bit and notices that his arms and legs are chained to the bed. But the next thing he noticed made him scream. Harry saw his uncle approaching him. But what frightened Harry the most was that he wasn't able to escape, and they bother were naked. "Well, look at what we have here. Moonbeam just woke up Dudley. What should we do to him first?" asks Vernon as Vernon's mouth is right above Harry's groin. Harry couldn't help himself. As soon as Vernon started blowing air onto his groin, Harry got aroused. 'Ah! So you want it do you? Well, I'll give it to you all right." Says Vernon. "Please stop." Harry says. In a split second, Harry started whimpering because Vernon grabbed Harry's dick and started sucking on it. Harry grabbed Vernon's head to try to push him, but his attempt was in vein since his hands were chained to the bed. "Did you like that?" asks Vernon. 'Well, here is some more for you." Vernon went back to sucking Harry's dick but a lot faster than before. Harry squirmed left and right, trying to get his uncle off him but his attempt didn't work. "Dad! I found something that we can do and use on Harry!" yells Dudley. Vernon looks up and sees Dudley holding a dildo. "Give me that!" yells Vernon. Dudley gives it to him and Vernon looks at it in delight. 'Unlock his hands and I'll get his feet. Keep a tight grip on his hands. I don't want him to get away." Dudley unlocks the chains and grabs Harry's hands. Vernon climbs down to the bottom of the bed and unlocks the chains at his feet. Dudley and Vernon made Harry lie on his stomach. Vernon then shoved the dildo into Harry's ass. Upon insertion, Harry arched his head up to scream in pain. But instead of screaming, something was shoved into his mouth. Dudley started rocking his lower half of his body forwards and backwards, making Harry suck on his dick. Dudley started moaning loudly. Harry realized that there wasn't a rocking motion going on in his butt. But just as Harry thought Vernon quit, something very huge was shoved in his ass. Harry wanted to scream but Dudley's dick was in his mouth. Harry's body was thrusted back and forth while Vernon was fucking him in the ass. After what seemed like hours Dudley and Vernon left the room. Harry looked at his window but couldn't see very well since he didn't have his glasses. He thought he saw his godfather's ghost. Harry hears a voice coming out from the ghost. "Be strong Harry. Soon you shall leave here. Remember the letter." They ghost then disappeared. Harry got up and grabbed his glasses. It hurt to walk and Harry went to his door, locked it, and blocked it off. Harry then found the letter and set it on his desk. He looked around his room, which smelled like sex. Harry went to a corner in his room and started crying for the first time that he could even remember. 


	3. Chapter 3 A New Beginning

Chapter 3 A New Beginning  
  
The next morning Harry was feeling a little better besides from his ass hurting. Harry walks over to his desk and grabs the letter. He turns it over to see who it was from and sees that it was from Ron. Harry opens the letter up and it says:  
"Hey Harry,  
  
I was wondering if you would like to come over for the rest of the summer? Hermione is staying for the rest of the summer also. Hermione and Ginny are sharing a room. That was Ginny's request for some reason even though we have enough rooms for everyone to stay in. Send us a message saying if you can or can't. Well, hope to see you soon.  
  
Your friend,  
Ronald Weasley"  
  
After Harry read the letter, it put a smile on his face. He quickly packed his belongings and Harry brought them downstairs and set them by the front door. Harry walks in the living room and sees Dudley giving Vernon head.  
"I'm leaving this fucking house and never coming back you sick fuckers!" yells Harry. Harry runs over to his luggage, grabs them, and leaves the house, slamming the door behind him. Harry walks towards the park, hoping that Ron will be there soon but something was bothering him. Harry was still wondering if he actually say Sirius's ghost and heard his voice. It was bothering him so much that he walked right past the park and didn't realize that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were calling his name. Harry still didn't realize anything until Ginny ran up to Harry and tackled him down. Them proceeded to give Harry a kiss on the lips. Ginny then jumps off Harry and runs back over to the astonished Ron and Hermione. All Ron and Hermione were able to tell from Ginny was that she was blushing a lot. Ron and Hermione run over to Harry and Ron help Harry up.  
"Hey Harry!" says both Ron and Hermione.  
"Hey guys. Did Ginny just do what I think she did?" asks Harry.  
"Honestly, we're not really sure what happened. All we really know is that she came running past us blushing really badly. Other than that, we're not sure." Replies Hermione.  
"All right then. You guys got here pretty quickly. Hedwig must have flown pretty fast." Says Harry.  
"Yeah, it shocked the hell out of us. We didn't expect her to come that fast." Says Ron.  
"That's funny. I didn't send you a letter with my answer though. After I read your letter, I packed my stuff and left." Says Harry.  
"Well, we received a letter from someone to meet you here. It wasn't signed or anything. So are we going show it to Dumbledore when we get back to school or something? This is starting to get weird. First with Ginny and now with this letter. Well, lets worry about this when we get back to Ron's house." Says Hermione.  
"Okay, I can handle that." Says Harry. So Ron, Hermione, and Harry walk back to the park to the waiting Ginny and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.  
"It's good to see you again Harry. So how was your summer been so far?" asks Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
"It's really good to see you two again. And my summer so far has been uneventful till now. Other than that, it has been really, really boring." Says Harry.  
"Well, are you ready to go? Do you have everything that you are going to need?" asks Mrs. Weasley.  
"Yes, I'm ready to go and I have everything that I'm going to need for the rest of the summer." Says Harry.  
"Then let us be off." Says Mrs. Weasley. Harry, hermione, and all the Weasleys' make their way back to the Weasley's house. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Weasley's Estate

Chapter 4The Weasley's Estate  
  
"Would you like some breakfast Harry?" asks Mrs. Weasley.  
"Yes please. You know how the Dursley's treat me." Says Harry.  
"All right then. Got to make sure you get your fill then." Says Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley dishes out breakfast for everyone. She sets the plates in front of everyone and then sits down with her own plate. Everyone starts eating their breakfast and after ten to twenty minutes, everyone finishes their breakfast. Harry goes into the room that he is going to be staying in for the rest of the summer, and he starts unpacking his belongings. Harry was so absorbed in what he was that he didn't even notice Ginny come through the door.  
"Uh Harry. I need to tell you something." Says Ginny.  
"Oh hey Ginny. I didn't see you come though the door. So what did you want to tell me?" asks Harry.  
"About what I did earlier when we picked you up from the park, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to what I did. So I figured that I should apologize for what I did. So now that I apologized, I'm going to leave." Says Ginny. Ginny turns around and walks towards the door.  
"Hold on a second," says Harry. Ginny turns around and looks into Harry's eyes. Harry could see tears forming in Ginny's eyes. 'With what you did earlier, it took me off guard. I had so much going on in my mind, but when you kissed me, everything that I was thinking about vanished from my mind."  
"It's okay Harry. I don't need an explanation." Remarks Ginny.  
"Well, I gave you one anyways for two reasons. Reason one is because I'm telling you the truth, and reason two is because you do deserve an explanation. You need to stop thinking negative if you plan on hooking up with someone." Says Harry. Harry walks over to Ginny and gives her a hug. He then kisses her on her forehead. Harry then turns around and finishes unpacking his belongings. Ginny walks out the door, stunned and shocked about what just happened.  
"I'm going to have to talk to Hermione tonight." Says Ginny quietly to herself. Ginny walks downstairs to the living room. As soon as she enters the living room, she sees Ron and Hermione pull away from each other quickly. Ginny stood there shocked for the second time. There was an odd silence going between the three till Harry walked into the living room.  
"Ah Harry! We were just about to go looking for you. Isn't that right Ron?" asks Hermione.  
"Yeah Hun...I mean Hermione." Says Ron quickly.  
"You two are acting awfully weird. What's going on?" asks Harry.  
"Nothing is going on. Why do you ask Harry?" asks Hermione.  
"Never mind. I just have a lot going on right now." Says Harry.  
"Well if you ever need to talk, we're here for you Harry. We know that you have a lot on your plate right now. Especially since Voldemort is still out there waiting and planning for the right moment to kill you." Says Ron.  
"Yeah I know. Well I'm going to go and leave you two alone. Especially since it seems that's what you two want. I'll talk to you guys later." Says Harry. Harry turns around and heads out the living room.  
"Hey wait up Harry," says Ginny.  
"Later," both Hermione and Ron say. Ginny turns around and starts running to catch up with Harry.  
"Now where did we leave off at?" asks Hermione as she pulls herself closer to Ron and kisses him on the lips. While kissing him, she undid Ron's pants and grabbed Ron's already erected cock. Ron then pulled himself as close to Hermione as he could. Ron lifted his hand from Hermione's waist to her head and ran his hand through her hair. Ron then moved his other hand to one of Hermione's boobs and started to caress it, making her nipple hard.  
'Yes Ron, just like that," Hermione moaned. Ron then got up, closed and locked all the doors and windows. Hermione then put a spell on the locks so that they wouldn't open.  
"Now that we won't have any interruptions, we can do whatever we want." Grins Ron. Ron then walks over to Hermione and pulls off her shirt, revealing her boobs since she wasn't wearing a bra. Hermione then pulled off Ron's pants and boxers. She grabbed his dick and put it into her mouth, and began sucking on it. Ron moved his body back and forth, and grabbed Hermione's head and moves it back and forth. Ron then cums in Hermione's mouth and she sucks, lick, and wipe everything clean. She then takes Ron's limp dick out of her mouth and pulls out a small square package out her pocket. She opens it up and pulls out the contents that were in it. She then pulls down her pants, and Ron pulls down her underwear. Ron then grabs her waist and brings her closer to him. He then puts his hands on each butt cheek and raises his arms; lifting her butt cheeks up and making Hermione stand on her tiptoes. Hermione kisses Ron passionately. Ron kisses her back passionately and then breaks free of their kiss.  
"Put this on now." Says Hermione as she puts it in one of Ron's hands.  
"It's a condom. Are you sure about this?" asks Ron.  
"Yes, that is why I gave it to you. Now put it on and start fucking me." Says Hermione. Ron then put the condom on and inserted his dick into Hermione's pussy. Hermione yelped because something was going into her body that isn't suppose to. Ron went slowly at first but then went faster and faster, making Hermione's boobs bounce all over the place. Hermione was on her third orgasm and going on her fourth when Ron cummed in the condom. He then took his dick out of Hermione and kissed her on the lips while playing with her hair and one of her boobs. Hermione returned the kiss and broke free of it a few minutes later.  
'We should probably get dressed and go to Diagon Alley to collect out school material." Says Hermione.  
"Yeah, that is probably a good idea," says Ron. Hermione and Ron get dressed and do unlocking spells on everything they locked. They then walked out the door and started looking for Harry. 


End file.
